Gunn-cut gloves have been cut in the past and the parts sewn together flat such that in the finished assembled state, the gloves have straight extending fingers. Such gloves however are not as confortable to wear as fashioned gloves which follow the natural contour of the hand in a relaxed state. Gloves have been constructed in the past to follow the contour of the hand in the relaxed state but such gloves have been expensive to make. For example high fashion gloves utilizing separate fourchette portions between the front and back parts of the fingers have been utilized where the fourchettes are curved such that the resulting glove configuration will have curved fingers. The use of separate fourchettes necessarily increases the expense of manufacturing gloves and, because of their curved shape, require a high degree of operator skill in sewing the parts together.
Further, curved gloves have been made in the past by molding processes to give the glove a shape to conform generally with the natural contour of the hand when in a relaxed state. For example single piece rubber gloves have been molded but such molding procedures are not applicable for making cloth or leather gloves.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a glove construction utilizing the simplicity and ease of assembly of conventional gunn-cut constructions the parts of which are adaptable to being sewn together in the flat and at the same time to provide modifications of the parts making up the gunn-cut construction to provide for a curved construction which heretofore has only been available in molded gloves or involved fourchette constructions.